Risk of the falling moon
by merlin445
Summary: Maria and Robin think everything is over. there life will go back to normal. but, soon Maria finds out that the moon and nature itself may be at risk from a new, and worse, curse. can she and Robin save moonacre yet again? will a dashing Robin catch the eye of a young Maria? *please review*
1. Chapter 1

A week after all of this has happened and I am still tired. All I remember after I jumped of the cliff was a sudden darkness, and then light. The light from him. He was staring at me when I awoke from what seemed like it could have been an endless dream. Robin was staring at me. I started hearing all the voices in my head align in one, outrageous, sentence that screamed "I love him". I had known him only a few short weeks but, with is being Robin, that's all it took.

Ms. Heliotrope thought it would be best if I ended my studies for a while. With her engagement and all, she didn't have time for French poems. With all my free time, I have been getting useful lessons from a certain De Noir. Robin had started to teach me about the forest. Every day at 7:00am to whenever dinner was served, Robin and I were in the forest. I now had known my way to the De Noir castle, by heart. It didn't take long.

I sat up out of bed and started to dress. I took one of lovedays long dresses. Though they were not like my dresses from London, they were still quite comfortable. I took out a red dress that hugged me body on the top, and slowly melted outward. The tale was long, so I had to pick it up when I walked down stars. It was my favorite dress.

I opened the door to my room and walked down stairs, and out the front door. I was so excited to see Robin that often I forgot breakfast. Robin was leaning on the post at the foot of the steps that lead out of the front door. He didn't relies that I was there, so I decided to have a little bit of fun. I snuck up to him and took his hat of. I ran. I heard the shouts on footsteps of Robin close behind me. I only ran faster, ignoring the shouts and pleads for me to stop. Eventually Robin caught up me about five minutes into the chase. I felt his strong arms rap around my waist. He turned me around so that I was facing him. Though I was hitting his chest so that he would release his monster hold on me, he only pulled me closer, eventually grabbing the hat and putting it on his head.

"Robin let go!" I shouted.

"Does the princess not long for my embrace?" he asked tauntingly.

"I wouldn't know. Who is this princess you speak of?" I asked.

"Princess…" he said, his voice trailing off into the forest. "Look" he said. "Don't move"

I slowly turned around, and saw a massive wolf behind me. It wasn't an ordinary wolf. It was much larger, and its teeth seemed bigger. Instead of salvia dripping from its mouth, there was an odd, green foam. Were the foam dropped, a sizzling would follow, along with burnt grass and leaves. The wolfs eyes were red, like wrolfs, though instead of a calming feeling to them, there was a feeling of dread and death. I shivered. Robin must have felt it because he only tightened his grip around my waist. For what seemed like eternity, neither man nor wolf moved.

"When I say so," Robin said, making me flinch. "You run." I nodded. "Go!" he shouted.

He let go of my waist and started to run. I chased after him. Of course he was much faster than I was. I could hear the wolf behind us snarling and barking. I only ran faster at this. Luckily we were near Lovedays old woodland cottage. Robin ran as fast as our legs could carry us.

I suddenly felt a stinging in my leg followed by a burning sensation. I screamed. I didn't know what was happening. Next thing I knew was I was on the ground and Robin was fighting that damned wolf. I blinked and the next thing I saw was a dead wolf, Robin coming toward me, and my leg burned and bleeding. Robin came to me, put his one hand under my knees, and the other around my shoulders. He leaned his forehead to mine and whispered something I wasn't able to hear before I blacked out.


	2. 2: the guardian tree

I woke up inside lovedays small cottage. I was underneath two warm blankets that covered me from my neck to my ankles. I slowly started to remember the events that took place last night. I kicked the blankets off of me and looked in the area of the dog bite. It was bandaged. At least bird boy had some talents. I looked around the room. There was a snake on the floor. I gasped at the sight off it, but soon realized that it was sleeping soundly. There was a single window that provided all the light necessary for the room to be gazed upon.

I looked around the room one more time, and noticed that Robin, my Robin, was no were to be seen. I felt tired, and instead of trying to sleep, I decided to stand up. I stood on my good leg first, wincing in pain from the slight soreness in my calf. I took a step toward the window, and was knocked over by the sudden, burning, sensation in my leg. I lifted my arms out to stop the fall of my body to the ground. But instead of hitting the ground, large, muscular arms wrapped around my waist and but me upright again. Those arms didn't let go of me though, even when I was standing straight once more.

"Probably best If you didn't do that again, princess" Robin said from behind me. I knew his humor all too well.

"Ya, well. Since when do I listen to you?" I said as I freed myself from his arms and took another step.

That plan failed almost instantly. I found myself stumbling over my own feet in a matter of seconds. Luckily, bird boy was behind me, ready for whatever destruction was about to present itself. He wrapped his hands around my waist one more time and motioned me toward the makeshift bed on the floor. I didn't want to sit down, but his hands on my waist, and his slow breathing seemed to put me into a unbreakable trance.

"Do you want to listen to me now?" he said, placing me onto the floor.

"I'll take it into consideration" I replied.

He sat down next to me and pulled my leg into his lap, motioning for me to lay back and to not worry about what the bandage would reveal. He slowly started to unwrap the bandage, stopping every time I flinched. Nice to know he cares. The wound looked a lot better than it felt. The skin was burnt and starting to peal. Not something I wanted Robin to see.

"Why was that animal so, so savage last night?" I asked him.

"I have been trying to figure that out. I went into my sister's library and found a book. A child's myth about mother nature." He said.

"What did it say?"

"Better if you read it."

 _A long time ago, Mother Nature, like all things in life, was born. She was created by the waters from the deepest trench, the snow from the highest mountain, the rock from the deepest valley, and the leaf from the liveliest tree. Mother Nature was aid to be the ruler and governor of the land of earth. One day, and evil force tried to kill Mother Nature, thinking that with her dead, the world would look to him to take control. Mother Nature herd of his plan and sent three signs to the current moon princess. The first sign, was all the animals slowly turning into evil versions of their former selves. The second sign was the trees and the rivers all dyeing and disappearing. The third sign, was darkness without end. The sun never raised, and the moon never followed. The moon princess heaved the warning, and went to the tree of life. At this tree, she gave mother a new birth, by taking the water from the deepest trench, and watering the tree. She took the snow from the highest mountain and cooled the trees roots. She took a rock from the deepest valley, and rubbed it against the trunk of the tree. Finally, she took a single leave from the tree, and buried it in the depths of the trees soil. Only minutes after, did Mother Nature become re-born and the wizard, banished to live in a land between the living and the dead._

Mother nature was dying. And Maria Merryweather, was the only one left to safe her.


	3. 3: Robin De Noir

I must have frozen were I was for quite some time because Robin just stared at me. A million thoughts ran through my head. _Mother Nature can die? There is a tree of life? How much time do I have? If Mother Nature dies, do I die with her?_ I felt my mind giving away to the world of dizziness and sleep, and I started to fall over. Robin caught my shoulders and pulled me into an embrace. A laid in his arms, limp, for a long while after he caught me.

"Where do we find water that's from the deepest trench?" I asked softly. "Were is this tree of life?"

"Princess..." Robin's voice tickled my ear. "Worry about that later, we need to get you home and in bed"

I nodded my head slowly and allowed Robin to lift my body up off the ground. I was fine now, but the touch of his hand underneath my knees and behind my shoulders, felt in a certain way, good. He walked over to a door on the far side of the room and opened it. He stepped out into a small cave from which I remember from when I first met loveday. He closed the door behind him and made his way out of the cave and through the forest.

It took us a good hour before reached the Moonacre Manor. Robin nocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Nothing. For a long few minutes, absolutely nothing. After what seemed like forever, Robin opened the door and let himself inside. He placed me on a nearby chair and told me he would be right back. I waited alone in the dark entrance way for a while before I heard footsteps again. I thought they were Robins, so I stood up my good foot and looked around the entrance way.

"Robin?" I said. No answer. "Robin this isn't funny."

There was a crashing noise from my far left. A figure started to run toward me. Without thinking I screamed and covered my face. Big, smooth hands grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer. Robin.

"Calm down princess…" I heard him laugh. "No need for you to remind me of my scary face"

"Oh, Robin. I thought you were someth…" my voice was cut off by a dreadful scream that filled my head.

I went to cover my ears and to look down. The scream was so loud. Robin looked at me, as though nothing was happening. I looked up over his shoulder, and saw a dark, misty, fog that seemed to hover for a second. Well, that second ended to soon, for the dark creature came hurtling toward my heart. And it went through it! The creature just passed through my heart. I suddenly went limp, and started to feel weak. I could hold myself upright, and started to fall over. Robin caught me in his arms and pulled me up into a way that he could carry me. Everything went black. No sound, no light, pierced the forever darkness that I thought I fell into.

I woke inside my room, on my bed. Robin was sitting in a chair and had his hat over his eyes, as though he was sleeping. I took a deep breath stood up. I looked down at my leg. Completely healed. Apparently Mother Nature wants me to succeed. I walked over to Robin and shook him awake. He starred at me for a minute. His eyes looked like he had been crying. He jumped up out of his seat and pulled me close to him in an embrace.

"Jeez Robin, I wasn't gone for that long!" I said.

"Three days is long enough" he said in return.

"Three days?"

"Yes. I have been stuck inside your room for three days" he said. "Princ- Maria, I am so sorry about what happened. I couldn't protect you. I am so sorry."

"Robin, it's not your fault. There was no way you could have-"I was cut off by his sudden movements.

Robin De Noir had put his hands on my cheeks, and had pulled me into a deep, and never ending kiss. I single tear drop ran down my cheek and onto Robin's hand. He must have felt it because he backed away. I stepped closer, this time leading him into the next kiss, which was deeper than the first.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. I put my hands on his shoulder. It was beautiful. This was not out of fear of what was going on, this was not just because we could. We kissed each other in my room, on that night because we truly loved each other. Robin pulled away from our shared kiss, put did not let go of my waist.

I started walking backwards, toward the bed, motioning for him to follow. He did. He followed me the whole way there. He laid me down on the bed, and then he laid down on his back next to me. I turned my body so that half of my stomach was on his chest and the other half on the bed. I took my hand and put it to his strong cheek bone. And turned his face toward mine. He obeyed. I leaned in and kissed him, never removing my hand from its position. I fell asleep, there, in Robin De Noirs arms. He was now mine, and I was now his. If I was to ever leave his side again, it would be like leaving a part of me in whole. With all my heart, I loved this starry eyed bandit.

 **I will post at least two chapters every day for you guys. Stay tuned!;)**


	4. 4: the deepest trench

I woke up to the worm feeling of robin on my back. At some point in the night I had rolled over and I was now facing away from him. I slowly turned back around, trying not to wake Robin, so I could face him. When I turned around, to my surprise he was already awake. I froze were I was. Maybe he was just sleeping with his eyes open. Highly unlikely. He slowly started to smile at me. His hand slipped around my waist once more, and without warning he pulled me closer than ever before. We both started to laugh.

"What now?" I ask.

"We go and find these four items, do what we need to do to the tree, and save all of moonacre yet again" he responded.

"Were do we start though?" I asked.

He looked at me and I looked at him for a few minutes. I hit me just then harder than a rock breaking bone. My face lit up with happiness. I knew exactly what to do.

"The painting!" I said.

"The what?" he asked.

By then I was already throwing on my shoes and running out the door. Yup, still there, were I left it. The painting of the first ever moon princess. I stared at the painting for I while. I didn't notice Robin was there until he moved closer to it. The painting then started to move. The princess stepped aside, yet again, showing her home. It was just like before, only this time, I was inside it, looking through the tunnel.

"Robin…" I said. "Do you remember the way to the moon princess's house in the tree?"

"Yes…" he replied slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"I know where to go to find the first object"

Almost instantly I saw Robins eyes get wider, as though he knew exactly what I was talking about. He dashed down the stairs, and I followed. We made it five minutes into the woods before we finally slowed down. We travelled for another five minutes before the tree came into view. Somehow I ended up next to robin, and his hand slowly starting to push me along. We got to the tree and I went in first. Nothing changed, and why would it? That was the problem. It looked exactly like it did before I lifted the curse. Odd.

We went in, and I opened the door. Robin came in behind me. I stared at the bed for a minute. This was a chunk of moonacres history. It was beautiful. Robin came over to me and waved his hand in front of my face, waking me up from my almost eternal trance. I walked over to where the horse head was and pushed it down. I walked through the opening and started down the long, narrow passage way.

When I went through the tunnel, I came to a 'fork in the road'. I didn't relies that this was here last time round. Last time I think we went left, so this time we need to go right. And so we did. We headed down the long passage for what seemed to be hours, until we came to another door.

I pushed open the door very slowly and looked around. There were torches lit on the walls, and a couch that was dusty along with a rug. The only thing that caught my eye though was the wall on the opposite end. The wall was the edge of the ocean! I don't know how the water was not flooding the place, but it wasn't.

I looked at robin, and he looked at me. Then it dawned on me like the sun rising.

"Robin!" I said. "That is the water from the deepest trench!"


	5. 5: under his name

Robin and I just starred at the beautiful site that was presenting itself. I walked over to the wall and touched the water. It was icy cold. But not in a freezing death sort of way. More like a refreshing, and lively feeling. When I touched the water, I felt like I was reborn. No wonder Mother Nature likes it.

"Princess." Robin said behind me.

I turned around and saw what he was pointing at. There, in the stone of the wall, was a hand graved portrait of the first moon princess. Followed by the names of (what I am guessing) the other moon princesses. I walked over and started to read the names on the wall. Aisha De Noir. Abelle De Noir. Clemence De Noir. The names went on for a while, each one ending with De Noir.

"Princess..." Robin said, pointing at a name at the end of the list.

I looked at the name. The name read 'Maria De Noir'. This couldn't be right. My last name was Merryweather, not De Noir. There was a sudden loud thud. I turned around to see Robin on the floor. I ran over to him. I kneeled on the ground and held him close. His eyes were shut for some reason.

Then suddenly, the water wall began to sink down. I grabbed a canteen from Robin's pants and rushed over to fill it with the special water. I was able to receive only a little bit of the water before it ran out. I let out a sigh of relief, but then wondered what had happened. I heard a groaning come from Robin as he sat up. I ran over to him to see if he was alright.

"Robin…" I said. "What happened?"

"I don't know…" he replied. "That was weird though"

"That's not the only thing that's weird."

"Why? What happened?"

"The oceans water, it's just gone!" I said.

"The second sign" he simply said.

He was right. The trees would be dead by now. I bent down and I hugged him. I was scared. Everything is happening at once. I had to save Moonacre yet again. Robin pulled me to the floor in a playful way, and pinned me down. He kneeled over my body, and kissed me. Why at a time like this would he do that? I must really not care because I kissed him back. I was almost depressed when he backed away.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I've gone way to long without kissing you" he replied.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked.

"I would feel better if you did it again" he said pouting.

"Release me and I will see what I can do" I replied

He slowly let go of my hands, and I immediately grabbed his shoulders. I threw him to the ground so I could be on top of him. I leaned into a kiss with him making it a deep one. As I became deeper into his kiss, I didn't notice what was going on behind me. On the wall, underneath my name, there were words being burned into the wall. The words were clear and simple.

' _Robin De Noir, king of the forest, keeper of the moons heart.'_


	6. 6: inside deaths grip

Robin and I made our way back up the tunnel and into the moon princess home. I was secretly smiling to myself. I had never thought myself falling in love with a bandit. When my father was alive, I was always betrothed to another since birth. It was an agreement my father made with a man that he never got along with. I asked my father once why he would do that to me. He simply said to me that combining the two families would make a forever agreement of peace. I was supposed to marry this boy at age seventeen. Then my father died. A couple of weeks ago I turned seventeen, no one came to get me. I was supposed to marry him on my birthday. I suppose that when my father died, the agreement died with it.

When we reached the end of the tunnel, I was lifted from the trance my mind put me in. I walked through the door, and something was wrong. The house she lived in seemed to look more, dead. It was much darker than before in the room, almost making me jump. I tripped over something, and Robin caught me just in time, before my face met the floor.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"It seems that we have reached the third and final stage princess." Robin replied.

We had less time than I thought. I grabbed Robin and dragged him out of the tunnel, through the door and into the forest. Every tree was dead. It must have been only noon, but the sun was going down.

"Quick Robin," I said. "Were is the closest and highest mountain?"

"That's about an hour away princess." He said.

"Do it" I said.

Robin nodded and started to run, I followed him, faster than I ever thought I could go. A sudden pain fell into my leg. I stumbled and landed on the ground with a hard thud. I felt blood trickle down my neck from where my face hit when I fell. I didn't think. I didn't wait for Robin to notice. When I stood up, a hot pain went through my leg again. I didn't sit down, I just ran. At the first step, I let out a scream. Robin turned around, and gasped at my scratched up face. I didn't stop to explain, I just ran. Right past him. Eventually Robin came up behind me and started to lead again.

The next pain went through my arm. I felt tears drop from my face. What was happening? Then it hit me harder than rock hitting stone. Mother Nature was dying, and I was a small part of her, so I was dying to. This made me reach deep into my soul to find as much power as I could, and I ran. Faster than the wind could carry a leaf. I ran.

We reached the mountain within fifteen minutes instead of an hour. The mountain wasn't that tall, but tall enough to have snow on the top. When we started to climb, I climbed as fast as I could. We reached the top of the mountain within another fifteen minutes. We were making progress. When we reached the top, I grabbed a jar, and filled it up with snow.

"Were is the deepest valley?" I asked.

He pointed over the far edge of the mountain. Sure enough, there it was. Without thinking, I jumped. Robin ran over to the ledge, and sat there. He always worries. I used the power of Mother Nature, and made the tree branches catch me and lower me to the ground slowly. I grabbed the nearest rock and jumped up, making the air catch me and carry me back to Robin, who looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Without Robin's agreement, I had the air grab him too, and flew over to where the moon princess's tree house was.

"Why here?" he asked.

"Because," I said "This is where the tree of life is"

 **Tell me what you think. Review at the bottom ;)**


	7. 7: the end (so it seems)

It made since. A tree were both Mother Nature and the moon princess touched with their magic, it had to be the tree of life. I explained this to Robin, and slowly, I could see his eyes catching on. But there was something else that the story didn't mention. Why had everyone in the valley disappear? The only explanation was the odd, black smoke creature. Maybe I was immune, thanks to Mother Nature.

What if Robin wasn't immune? No time to think about that. Way to much was going on. I quickly began to move for the objects and began the ceremony of Mother Nature's rebirth.

I took the water, and did as the book said. I watered the tree.

I took the snow, and did as the book had instructed me, I cooled the roots.

I took the rock, and did as the book instructed me. I scratched the roots gently.

The leave that was needed from the tree of life, was at the very top of the tree. I couldn't climb it, so I used my magic. I did have it for a reason. The leave floated down to me.

I did as the book told me, and I buried the leave deep within the trees soil.

I waited for a long moment, so did Robin. Nothing was happening. Did we do something wrong. Just as this thought spewed through my mind, the tree started to glow. I thought everything would be okay. It wasn't.

A single thread of golden light came from the roots of which I cooled. It hovered over my heart for a second. Then, without warning, the beautiful light pierced my heart. It hurt, yet I was not scared. I knew then that to save the valley, I was to die. I was okay with that. I reached out my hand to Robin, so he could take it, when another light hit me from what seemed to be the water, Robin grabbed my hand. A single tear drop coming from his eyes. I started to smile. The pain was unbearable. But somehow I was able to bear it, I was with someone who I loved deeply.

The third light hit me now, from the rock, and I fell to my knees. I was to die here. I took the rest of the strength I had left, and sent a thought into Robin's beautiful mind: _I love you._ I let go of his hand when the fourth wave hit me. I clutched the ground. I screamed.

I slowly felt the life lift from my soul. I did the only thing my mind could think of. I sang:

 _Everyone has the hard to bare,_

 _Leave it for the world to share._

 _Life has fluttered through your soul,_

 _Life and death are a goal._

 _Never have I ever loved,_

 _Someone other than you._

 _I just love y-_

I was never able to finish the song. I died there, in Robins arms, as happy as I could be. I died that day, or so I thought.

Mother Nature does have her ways of repaying you.

 **not over yet, guys. tune in tomorrow to see what happens ;)**


	8. 8: an angel to come

**ROBINS P.O.V**

I died that day. She died in my arms. She died in my arms in front of that damned tree that took her life. She saves Mother Nature's life, and this is what she gets. I couldn't stand it. I was weak. For her. For her smile. She was my only weakness. And she was dead. Does that make me stronger or as weak as a rabbit? I also couldn't be the one to bring her to her family. I looked at the tree. I looked at her. She deserved to be laid down to rest in there. It was were the first moon princess could watch over her resting soul.

I picked Maria up and went into the little hut. I placed her onto the bed. Her dress was all scrapped and scratched up. I couldn't let her stay like that dead. I went into the moon princess's chest at the foot of her bed, and pulled out a beautiful, white, long dress. I know it might sound wrong, but I dressed her in it. Right there. Right then.

I cried the whole time. She was the moon princess, my moon princess. I failed her. She was dead because I couldn't keep her safe. I was so caught up with mourning her that I didn't notice that the valley was back to its beautiful state. Even better than before.

When I was done dressing Maria, I kissed her. When I lifted from were I was, I realized that I couldn't face her family. She didn't know this but, when I found her family, they were sleeping. I tried to wake them. They didn't wake up.

If her uncle found out that I didn't try hard enough to save her, he would have me killed. I decided to stay were I was. Maybe living in the tunnel would be that bad. I would be with Maria, at least.

When I finished whispering to Maria, and thinking, I went down stairs. I had a sharp rock, and something to bind it with. I was going to carve my name under hers on the wall.

I got down there, and went over to the wall. To my surprise, my name was already there. But I didn't understand why it said what it said. I read: _Robin De Noir, king of the forest, keeper of the moons heart._

It didn't make any sense. It just then dawned on me why it said that, and why it said 'Maria De Noir'. I was supposed to propose to her. I was going to do it anyway. Maybe that's why I didn't fall asleep. She was protecting me and my soul. She was a better soldier, protector, leader, than any of the De Noir or merryweather name.

And she was mine. I herd foot steps behind me. I spun around. The person I saw only made the tears drill out of me more.

The person standing there, was Maria Merryweather.


	9. 9: he is mine, and i am his

**MARIA'S P.O.V**

Surprise! I thought in my head. That must have come as a nasty shock to Robin. Not as much as the shock of me being dead. I didn't see that coming. I died. Yes, I was relieved that I survived, but then again maybe not. I did some pretty odd things in that desperate time. Oh my gosh. I put my hand to my mouth. I gasped.

"What is it?" Robin said stepping closer to me.

"I-I told you-I told you that I- I loved you" I said, starring up at him. He was laughing. Glad he thought this was funny. I told him I loved him! I have never really said that to anyone.

"I know." He replied. "I am pretty irresistible". As he said this, he leaned his head close to mine, so close our noses were touching.

He suddenly went still, and became serious. I began to think something was wrong. That was, until he spoke.

"I love you to" he said, plainly. He must have rehearsed it. He brushed his lips with mine, ever so slowly. He put his hands on the small of my back, and pulled me closer. Where once there was endless, and eternal space between us, was now nothing. We closed all space out from between us.

The kiss that was supposed to be short, and sweet, became deeper by the second. Before I knew it, Robin had lifted me up, off my feet, and slowly mad his way over to the couch. He placed me down slowly, and gentaly.

I felt Robin shiver. Was he afraid? I know I was, but I never thought he would be.

"Robin," I said in a whisper "are you okay?"

He kissed me further, making it deeper, and grunted a yes. He pulled away from me, but stayed so close that his lips brushed mine when he spoke.

"I couldn't help but notice that I am in a different change of clothing" I smiled.

"Ah. Right. I forgot about that little part. In my defense," he said, stealing kiss "I did think you were dead."

"Then why are you holding back?" I said, teasingly.

"Because this time you're alive." He said, and then added, "But maybe I was wrong"

"Maybe you were" I said.

Not a second after I said that, did he kiss me, hard and firm, with no regrets. I kissed him back. He took his jacket off, and I helped him. I heard it slide to the floor with a thud. As our kisses became, yet, deeper, I clawed at his shoulder. His hands drifted from my head, to where my thigh was. I felt his grip tighten.

He slowly started to unbutton my dress. That's where I drew the line. I backed his hands away, but continued to kiss him. For a while, nothing happened. Until he tried to do it again. I threw him off of me. He fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

"What the hell Maria?" he yelled at me. His eyes didn't look angry though, they looked hurt. I was the one that caused that. He thought I didn't trust him. He was wrong.

I turned away from him, and ran toward the tunnel entrance. Tears spilled from my eyes. I could hear him running after me, calling my name. I didn't stop, how could I? I couldn't face him, not like this.

I managed to make it to the door that lead out of the moon princess's room. Then Robin grabbed my wrist and spun me around. He pressed his chest close to me, and looked into my eyes. For a second, I thought he was going to hurt me. He didn't.

"Maria, I'm sorry. I went out of control." He said. Now he looked hurt because I was hurt. "I got mad because I thought you didn't trust me"

"Robin, I do trust you. I just got scared" I said, pulling him closer, until there was no room.

"Then we won't do it. I promise, I will hold back. But can we try again?" he asked.

I nodded my head. He grabbed my arm and led me back down into the depths of the tunnel.


	10. 10: there is no way

We slept together, down there in that beautiful tunnel. When I woke up, I could feel the warmth from Robin's chest on mine. I thought he was still asleep, so I tried not to move. When I fully opened my eyes, I saw that Robin was staring at me, with his beautiful bandit eyes. He smiled, and I smiled. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

Robin got up after a while, and motioned for me to follow. I did. He grabbed my hand and led me over to where the names on the wall were.

"I was looking at this after you-passed away" he said slowly. "And I now know why they say this."

I looked closely at the wall, and saw what was written underneath my name. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth. How could this be?

"And so, now I want to ask you something," he said kneeling down. "Would you, Maria Merryweather, want to do me the honor, and marry me?"

I stared at him. He was proposing, oh god. "Robin. . ." I began to say.

"We can wait if you want. A year, or two, or three for all I care! I just know I want to be with you." He said.

"Robin. . ." I said again. I pulled him into a deep kiss. "I would love to!" I said against his mouth.

Robin pulled away from me, but still held me close. "Now I have to get permission from your uncle"

I nodded, and understood. We lifted each other from the stop on the floor that we sat in, and made our way back to the surface. I hadn't realized that we hadn't seen sunshine since yesterday. We came out of the root in the ground, and instantly I felt the sun warm my skin.

I stood there for too long, because Robin came over and put his hands under my knees and a hand around my shoulder, and lifted me off the ground. I laughed and screamed for him to put me down.

"What's in it for me?" he asked.

"You'll just have to wait and find out tonight" I said.

"Then I will not put you down until then"

I gave up, he had won. He wasn't going to put me down even if the world exploded. I would have to live with that.

When we neared the manor, Robin managed to put me down, in fear that my uncle would see us. We laughed and we talked.

We went up the stairs and into the manor. I led Robin down a hallway, toward my uncles office, were we could get his blessing. But something was off, there was already to people in there, males by the sound of it.

I told Robin to wait in the hall, in case my uncle was busy. I went in the room, and the person I saw, made me gasp. The man standing there, was the man that I was betrothed to when my father was alive.

That man's name was Jesse Alcock. I just stared.


	11. Chapter 11

"ah, Maria dear! Do come in!" my uncle says. "this is Jesse…"

I don't allow him to finish.

"I know who he is. And you better get the hell out of here!" I point to Jesse. I was told that the agreement was off.

"whoa. Calm down Maria. I am here because of the agreement. You are supposed to marry me tomorrow." He says calmly.

"well I am afraid the agreement is off. My father is dead, and you are leaving!" he can't do this to me, not today.

"well, Maria, I see no reason for it to be off. I have already made the arrangements and..." my uncle tries to get out.

"Robin proposed to me." I say it quickly, and don't even bother to hesitate. There is a split second of confusion on my uncle's face, and then realization, then anger. "I have already said yes."

"Well, too bad. Jesse is now your new husband to be. I won't allow you and robin, and I will never!"

I look to my uncle, then to Jesse. "I would like to see you try and marry me!"

"Listen hear Maria," he says. "I am a very powerful man, and your father promised you to me. I have men that will do my will! And let me just say, we wouldn't want Robin to take a slip off a peek now would we?"

I stare at him. He is threatening my loves life. But what really surprises me is that uncle is okay with it. Something is terribly wrong. I decide to do something unforgivable… "Fine... Don't expect me to like it though".

"Lock her up!" my uncle says, and to men come to take me to my room.

Something is wrong, and I will find out what.

 _Sorry about the wait guys. Had school and empire state youth orchestra. Promise to keep them coming! I didn't realize how many people liked my writing. Thanks a bunch!_


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I sat in that rotting cell for what seemed like days. Or maybe it was. No one came and said hello, no one bothered to cook the meat that was left on my tray, and nobody, especially nobody, came to my rescue. I just sat there, and tried to figure a way out of the most treacherous place imaginable. But I hadn't quite got to way four of my escape plan, when a knocking came at my window. At first my mind flashed with the sight of robin, and that somehow he had found me. But it wasn't him, and instead someone else. My hors—unicorn was at the window. I had thought she had disappeared, apparently not.

I stood up and went to the bared up window and looked at her, with a pleading gaze. This is stupid. I am having a staring contest with some "magical creature". But, to my surprise, that "magical creature" was not alone. It had almost slipped my mind that there was someone standing next to her. Robin. My sigh of re leaf was almost loud enough for china to hear me. He put his hand against the window and peered inside. I put my hand to the place where his hand was, and then rested my forehead against the little bit of glass that was exposed through the bars.

"I am going to get you out of there" he said. His voice was muffled by the objects between us.

I closed my eyes. The next few minutes went by in a flash. There was a swoop here and a swoop there with one or two bangs, and the window was off. Only problem was my dress. It wouldn't fit through the hole. So I did what I had to do to escape. And I took it off. There was another under outfit on my body, so I wasn't totally exposed, but Robin must have thought I was getting nude or something because he covered his eyes and handed me his jacket. I took his jacket and covered my self up.

"I grabbed your red dress, encase something like this happened" he said, with his hands over his eyes.

"thank you so much Robin!" I said. "you know you don't have to cover your eyes, we are going to be married someday"

He refused to lower his hand, so I put on the dress and we ran. We ran faster than the first time this happened. We ran all the way back to his castle. And when we arrived, something was off. There wasn't anyone there. No maids, no servants, no woman, no children, no husbands or wives or babies. Only silence. Silence to stretch for miles and miles. That was, until a large, ghostly scream emerged from the castle. I want stiff, and so did Robin. We didn't move a muscle.


End file.
